1985
February 16th: The Census Taker soundtrack album is released by The Residents on Episode Records. In an attempt to regain some of the money lost by the Mole Show two years prior, Ralph Records re-release The Third Reich 'N' Roll, Greener Postures, Intermission & The Tunes of Two Cities. Around this time, T.D. Wade writes a novel adaptation of Mark Of The Mole. In Germany "''Diskomo''" Is released by Wishbone Records March To celebrate The Residents 13th Anniversary, Meet The Residents is released on Picture Disc. April 22nd: Doublevision ''release ''PAL TV LP, ''an exclusive to Europe soundtrack album for the Mole Show / Whatever Happened To Vileness Fats VHS. The first side contains excerpts from The Mole Show Live In Holland, the second side contains excerpts from the ''Whatever Happened To Vileness Fats LP. September The Residents, using a clever alias, perform "The History of Digital Music" a four-part live show performed for a junior-high-school class. 30th: The Residents release "The Big Bubble" the album is well received in Japan, where it was released by Wave Records. The LP proves so popular that Wave invites The Residents to tour around Japan to celebrate the labels' 20th anniversary. The tour would be called The Eyeball Show. Around this same time, pink vinyl copies of Babyfingers are sent to W.E.I.R.D members Jingle Bells is recorded. October 21st: In order to promote the upcoming Eyeball Show. Wave Records release "Memorial Hits" a Greatest Hits album collecting songs by The Residents recorded between 1976 and 1984. 26th: The Residents Earth Vs. The Flying Saucers film debuts. 27th: Touch Tapes releases "Ritual: Magnetic North" a collection of songs based on Rituals. The Residents contribute "Theme For An American TV Show." 28th: The Residents debut The Eyeball Show at The Kyoto Silk Hall, Kyoto, Japan 29th: The Residents perform The Eyeball Show at The Parco Space, Kyoto, Japan 30th: The Residents perform The Eyeball Show at The Parco Space, Kyoto, Japan * This show is recorded and released as "The Eyeball Show (Live In Japan)" Parts of it are also Filmed. 31st: The Residents perform The Eyeball Show at The Parco Space, Kyoto, Japan December In order to promote [[The 13th Anniversary Show|the 13th Anniversary Show]], Ralph Records ''re-release ''Not Available, Duck Stab / Buster & Glen, Eskimo, The Commercial Album & Mark of The Mole. '' 10th: The Residents debut The 13th Anniversary Show at The Wolfgangs Theatre, San Francisco, California 11th: The Residents perform The 13th Anniversary Show at The Wolfgangs Theatre, San Francisco, California 12th: The Residents perform The 13th Anniversary Show at The Wolfgangs Theatre, San Francisco, California 13th: The Residents perform The 13th Anniversary Show at The Wolfgangs Theatre, San Francisco, California 26th: The Residents perform The 13th Anniversary Show at The Palace Theatre, Los Angeles, California * After this show, an eyeball was stolen. Causing the tour to be halted ever so briefly as a replacement was found. The Residents begin recording "Stars & Hank Forever" and "Daydream In Space"'' Category:Years